Trans: Have We Met?
by Orange Kwa
Summary: Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat sebuah wajah. Kulit tan, bibir tebal dan mata yang menyipit membentuk bulan sabit dengan indahnya. Dia tidak tahu wajah siapa itu, namun ketika jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan, hanya satu nama yang muncul di pikirannya. Kim Jongin. it's kaisoo, fluff, oneshot, boys love. story belong to Jjokkomi.


**This story belong to Jjokkomi, not mine i just translate it. Please don't re-upload it ^^**

sorry for typo(s)

yaoi, fluff, kaisoo

**don't like don't read!**

* * *

Bisa dibilang Kyungsoo itu buta; itu mungkin lebih mudah diterima akal, pikirnya. Dia bisa melihat dunia; dia mengenali pohon di teras rumahnya dengan sarang burung yang menempati dahan ke tiga. Dia bisa mengenali anjingnya, gumpalan bola bulu kecil berwarna putih. Anjingnya hanyalah anjing biasa dan dia sama sekali tidak mengerti anjingnya masuk jenis apa, namun ia bisa mengenalinya dalam sekejap.

Namun ia tidak bisa mengenali ibu atau ayahnya sendiri. Ia juga tidak bisa mengenali kakak laki-lakinya, bukan karena ia belum bertemu kakaknya yang sibuk kuliah selama 6 bulan.

Alasannya adalah karena ia tidak bisa mengenali wajah orang lain, siapapun itu. Bahkan wajahnya sendiri.

Dengan itu ia menyimpulkan bahwa akan lebih baik kalau ia buta karena mungkin tidak akan sesulit dan serumit ini. Melihat dan melupakan, hanya itu.

Menyusahkan, ia gugup bagaimana cara memberi tahu orang yang bahkan ia tidak kenal ketika dipasangkan dengannya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam satu semester. Dia tidak bisa mengenali wajah siapapun. Namun dia mengenali pakaian, suara, dan hal-hal yang bisa membedakan.

Contohnya telinga besar Chanyeol. Dia tidak dapat menjelaskan seperti apa wajah Chanyeol, tapi ia bisa menjelaskan kelihatan seperti apa telinganya. Dia bisa memberitahu mu bagaimana kelihatannya jakun Jongdae, dia tidak tahu apakah Jongdae memiliki senyum yang indah, karena ia tidak mengingatnya. Dia mengenali Baekhyun dari tangannya, lentik, panjang dan indah.

Dia bisa mengingat suara, rambut dan nama. Namun tidak dengan wajah.

Itu disebut Prosopagnosia ia mendapatkannya ketika berumur 10 tahun, setelah terlibat dalam kecelakaan mobil yang parah. Dia tidak bisa mengenali siapapun tidak perduli seberapa familiar atau seberapa asingnya.

Itu menyulitkannya dalam bersosialisasi, tidak pernah mengingat orang yang baru saja dikenalnya atau jika mereka mengubah sesuatu dalam diri mereka. Ketika Baekhyun mengenakan sarung tangan di musim dingin, dia benar-benar tidak mengenali siapa yang berbicara dengannya. Ketika Jongdae mulai berprilaku berengsek dan memakai syal, ia menyerah.

Hanyalah Minseok, satu-satunya yang tetap sama. Minseok selalu mengenakan beanie, biasanya berganti model atau warna, namun ia akan selalu memakainya dan Kyungsoo bersyukur karena entah apa jadinya ia tanpa sahabatnya.

Ia sering kali penasaran bagaimana jadinya jika suatu saat ia melihat wajah Minseok dan bisa mengenalinya apakah Minseok manis? Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu kecuali jika ia melihat Minseok secara langsung. Apakah dia memiliki senyum yang indah? Apakah dia terlihat menggemaskan ketika marah?

Dia tidak pernah bisa mengingatnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan membuka kombinasi lokernya, perlu menonjok bagian atasnya tiga kali agar mau terbuka. Lokernya adalah salah satu yang tertua di sekolahnya, tidak akan diperbaiki ataupun diperbaharui.

"Kyungsoo!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangnya,membuatnya berbalik. Dia melihat sebuah anting di daun telinga sebelah kiri dan pikirannya menuju pada Luhan.

"Hai." Ucapnya pelan, ia tidak merasa nyaman berada di dekat Luhan. Meskipun dia adalah kekasih sahabatnya, Kyungsoo diam-diam tidak menyukainya.

Akan jadi sebuah dusta kalau ia bilang bukan karena ia cemburu, karena memang itulah alasanya. Semua baik-baik saja sampai Luhan ditransferkan ke sekolahnya. Sekarang ia harus berbagi sahabatnya dengan lelaki itu dan dia tidak menyukainya, sama sekali tidak.

"Apa kau mendengarkan?" Interupsi Luhan, membuatnya sedikit gelagapan.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarkan." Balasnya cepat, menggapai buku catatan geometrinya ketika mendengar bel masuk berbunyi.

"Ada murid baru di kelasmu, Minseok mau aku memberitahumu." Luhan membalas nya dengan riang.

"Lalu?"

"Well... cuma ingin kah tau. Meskipun mungkin kau akan menyesal karena tidak bisa mengenali siapa dia.

Dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, mematung, tidak percaya apa yang baru didengarnya. Apakah ketidak mampuanya mengenali wajah orang lain mengganggu? Pikiran itu membuat perutnya mulas, tangannya memeluk bukunya erat.

"B-baiklah," Kyungsoo tergagap, beranjak dari sana dan melangkah melewati koridor menuju kelas mematikanya. Ia buru-buru memasuki ruangan dan menabrak lelaki tinggi yang menghalangi jalan. Ia tersentak ke belakang, matanya tertutup sambil menunggu rasa sakit menyerangnya namun yang ia rasakan adalah tarikan di lengannya dan ia bertemu dengan dada bidang yang merengkuhnya.

Dia bisa mendengar gelak tawa teman-teman sekelasnya dan ia berharap dunia menenggelamkannya di dalam tanah. Tentu saja kesialan seperti ini terjadi padanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara baru menanyakan, membuatnya membuka mata, mendongak dan hampir jatuh dalam keterkejutan ketika melihat lelaki tampan dengan kulit tan dan bibir penuh yang indah. Detak jantungnya menggila dan ia memekik, mendorong anak lelaki itu menjauh sebelum dengan rusuh pergi ke belakang kelas dimana Jongdae menertawainya.

"Kau bahkan sudah menyambutnya!" Jongdae mendengus, Kyungsoo bisa langsung mengenalinya dari suaranya. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu memiliki suara yang cempreng, membuatnya sangat mudah dibedakan.

"Diamlah!" Dia menggerutu, membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, menyebabkan suara benturan yang keras dan tetap terdiam di posisi itu ketika guru mengenalkan Jongin, si anak baru. Kyungsoo mencoba menyimpan namanya di ingatannya , nyatanya ia bisa membedakan lelaki itu dengan apa yang diberitahukan hatinya, namun tetap tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa Jongin terlihat.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat dia bertemu Jongin lagi, bukan karena kebetulan. Sesungguhnya Sehun berteman dengan lelaki itu dan mengajaknya duduk di meja mereka, kursi terakhir yang tersisa akhirnya terisi.

Ada sesi pengenalan si anal baru ke grup mereka namun Kyungsoo tetap terdiam di kursi di samping Minseok. Mengabaikan pelototan yang ditujukan Luhan padanya dan fokus kepada makanannya. Tetapi kemudian Sehun (si yehet nakal yang bodoh) memutuskan untuk mengenalkan dirinya membuatnya nyaris bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Oh iya, ini Kyungsoo!" Sehun berucap riang dan ia mendongak hanya untuk sekedar sopan santun. Matanya tertuju pada wajah yang asing, namun ia bisa mengenalinya dari detak jantungnya sendiri yang cepat dan tidak karuan.

Selalu aneh rasanya baru melihat orang untuk pertama kali padahal sudah bertemu jutaan kali. Walaupun ia sudah bertemu Minseok ribuan kali, namun setiap kali dia melihat Minseok rasanya seperti baru pertama kali bertemu. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, namun ia merasa ini beda.

"Hai," gumannya tidak nyaman, kembali fokus ke makanannya dan mengabaikan rasa tidak enak di perutnya.

"Kau yang sebelumnya menabrakku kan?" Jongin bertanya padanya dan ia hampir mengumpat karena itu sangat memalukan.

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau dia jatuh ke arahmu." Jongdae menyela, melakukan high five dengan Baekhyun dan seketika seisi meja dipenuhi dengan tawa.

Minseok mengusap punggungnya pelan membuatnya mendapatkan pelototan cemburu lain dari Luhan dan ia berharap bisa berpindah ke planet lain seperti Goku di Dragon Ball Z.

Jika bisa.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum memakan makanannya kembali, terdiam sejenak sebelum sepasang sumpit lain terulur mengambil kimchi.

Ia mendongak dan melihat sebuah wajah. Kulit tan, bibir penuh dan mata yang membentuk bulan sabit dengan indah. Dia tidak mengenali wajah siapa itu, namun jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Hanya satu nama yang bisa dipikirkannya.

Kim Jongin.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau akan memberitahu Jongin?" Minseok bertanya padanya beberapa hari kemudian saat mereka berjalan pulang. Luhan ada disana (dan selalu ada di sana) dan ia lebih dari pengganggu. Pada akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa lelaki cina itu tidak menyukainya.

Dia berpikir ia hanya berpura-pura, banyak yang melakukannya. Pamannya mengira ia hanya berpura-pura sampai pamannya mencukur janggutnya dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu dengan siapa ia berbicara. Itulah yang terjadi, bukan berarti hal itu tidak menyakiti siapapun.

"Biasanya ia akan memberitahunya saat orang itu sendirian dan tidak ada orang lain di sekitar." Luhan berkata pelan namun ia bisa mendengar kebencian di suaranya dan itu menohoknya.

Rasanya selalu sulit memberitahu orang lain tentang kondisinya. Mereka biasanya memberinya tatapan aneh dan mentertawakannya. Mereka akan berpikir bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura. Terkadang beberapanya memilih untuk tidak berbicara lagi dengannya, itu tidak terlalu penting lagipula ia juga tidak bisa mengenali mereka.

Dia hanya akan mengingat ciri seseorang jika orang tersebut tidak lari atau mengabaikannya.

"Akan ku tunggu saja sampai waktunya tepat," ucanya, mengangkat bahu, ketika hampir sampai di rumahnya. Ia masih tidak yakin apakah Jongin adalah tipe orang yang akan menghakiminya, seperti Luhan. Minseoklah satu-satunya alasan ia berdekatan dengan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Terdengar bagus. Apa kau ingin mampir dan main game?" Tanya Minseok, berbalik dan memberikannya gummy smile yang membuatnya berusaha keras agar bisa mengingat senyum itu. Dia berusaha menghubungkannya dengan beanie Minseok namun itu tidak berhasil.

"Aku akan pulang saja. Ibu tidak ingin aku pulang larut," ia memutuskan berbohong ketika melihat Luhan mencibirnya dari belakang Minseok. Lelaki yang lebih tua berkata 'okay', memberikannya pelukan, melewatkan Luhan yang memutar bola matanya sebelum keduanya kembali berjalan pulang.

Dia menghela nafas sebelum berjalan memasuki rumahnya, mengira-ngira orang seperti apakah Jongin dan kenapa dia bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan keras.

.

.

Rahasianya terbeberkan tepat sebulan setelah Jongin berada di sekolah dan itu karena kesalahan si Luhan sialan.

Terkadang Kyungsoo lebih suka jika orang lain tidak tahu tentang kondisinya. Dia bisa bertingkah seperti semuanya baik-baik saja di sekitar mereka dan tidak khawatir jika orang itu menghakiminya diam-diam atau prihatin berlebihan padanya. Jadi membuat Jongin tidak tahu tentang kondisinya itu bagus.

Karena mungkin jika Jongin tahu bahwa ia tidak mengingat wajahnya dia tidak akan bercanda dengannya atau mengacak rambutnya atau merangkulnya lagi. Jika Jongin tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat mengenalinya, mungkin ia akan berhenti melakukan semua itu.

Saat itu seminggu setelah liburan thanksgiving ketika Jongin muncul dengan rambut pirang. Ia sangat ketakutan ketika mengalihka pandangannya dari loker dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang terang, tidak seperti rambut coklat Jongin, namun jantungnya masih berdetak tidak karuan karena wajahnya sangat tampan.

Hal itu sangat menakutinya karena ia pikir Jongin bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu dan itu membuatnya ingin melarikan diri. Nafasnya menjadi berat dan tidak teratur, tangannya berkeringat ketika ia mencoba mengorek otaknya, kira-kira siapa orang berambut pirang yang ia kenal, namun kenyataan menghantamnya ketika ia mendengar si pirang berbicara.

Itu masih Jongin, ia hanya mewarnai rambutnya.

"Kau pirang," ia merasa sangat lega. Ekspresinya melunak ketika ia menyadari hanya Jongin yang membuatnya pening dan jatuh cinta setiap kali Kyungsoo melihat wajahnya. Apakah itu normal?

"Apakah terlihat aneh? Kakakku bilang ini terlihat aneh," Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, memeriksa penampilannya di cermin yang tergantung di belakang pintu loker Kyungsoo. Jongin melewatkan rona hebat yang muncul di wajahnya ketika ia bilang itu terlihat bagus.

Tidak ada masalah yang muncul sampai istirahat makan siang ketika ia membuat kesalahan bodoh karena ia memberitahu Minseok bahwa Jongin mewarnai rambutnya.

"Warnanya pirang, sungguh, benar-benar pirang," itulah yang dikatakannya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan ayam goreng. Perutnya berdenyut ketika mengingat bagaimana Jongin memeluknya ketika Jongin memeluknya ketika Kyungsoo bilang rambutnya terlihat bagus.

"Fuck, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa itu adalah dia?" Luhan menginterupsi, seisi meja menatapnya dan ketika ia berpikir ini tidak bisa lebih buruk, Jongin datang di waktu yang sama.

Luhan mencemooh padanya ketika ia tidak merespon, matanya menatap Kyungsoo mengejek.

"Ketika aku mewarnai rambutku, kau tidak mengenaliku sedikitpun," kata lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu, bibirnya mengkerut, "bagaimana bisa kau tahu itu Jongin?" Interogasi dan Kyungsoo mengkerut ketika Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa tahu siapa aku? Aku hanya mengecat rambutku, bukan seperti aku mengganti wajah." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak suka bagaimana Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Luhan mencela, sungguh ironis.

"Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat wajah," Minseok menghela nafas, memelototi kekasihnya karena menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya, "tepatnya ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah siapapun. Itu buka masalah besar."

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang tidak mengingat wajah?" Jongin bertanya dengan bodohnya, ia tidak pernah mendengar hal seperti itu. Beberapa orang memang mempunyai ingatan yang buruk, tapi apakah hal seperti itu benar-benar ada?

"Itu sebuah kelainan," Baekhyun menambahkan, "jika ia melihat wajah kita semua, ia tidak akan mengenalinya."

"Dia tidak tahu bagaimana kau terlihat," Sehun berkata dengan datar, yang dihadiahi pukulan dari Tao karena bersikap kasar.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dari apa yang ia dengar, merasa sedikit tertohok.

"Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengenali wajah keluarganya, jadi jangan merasa sedih." Chanyeol mengikuti, dihadiahi cubitan keras di lengan oleh Kris.

"Apa kalian serius?" Jongin terkesiap, menatap Kyungsoo, menyadari bahwa lelaki itu membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Aku harus pergi," ia terburu-buru bangkit, tidak repot-repot melihat apakah ada yang mendengarnya. Lelaki kecil itu buru-buru melangkah keluar kantin dengan kepala tertunduk, hampir menabrak penjaga kantin namun buru-buru berlari ke pintu.

"Sial, Luhan, perlukah kau mengungkitnya? Hell." Minseok mengerang, ia akan mengejar sahabatnya ketika menyadari Jongin sudah hampir keluar dari kantin.

"Kau berengsek." Ucap Junmyun, menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke makanannya.

"Pada akhirnya juga dia akan tahu." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, dengan sedih menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Jongdae.

"Kau tahu seberapa sensitifnya dia tentang hal itu, dan kalian semua malah menyerangnya seperti itu." Kris membentak mereka.

"Tapi sungguh, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mengingat Jongin?" Jongdae bertanya, mengerutkan bibirnya dan berpikir.

Seisi meja terdiam karena tidak ada satupun yang bisa menjawabnya. Bahkan Minseok.

.

.

Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo di dekat lokernya, meringkuk memyembunyikan kepalanya dari pandangan. Dia mendekatinya perlahan, tidak pernah dilihatnya lelaki yang lebih tua itu marah, sekarang Jongin tahu dan ia tidak menyukainya.

"Hyung?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengenali si pirang dengan cepat, sengaja menghindari wajah Jongin karena ini akan lebih mudah jika ia tidak melihatnya. Dengan begitu jika Jongin tidak ingin berteman lagi dengannya ia tidak akan merasa sakit.

"Kau pikir aku aneh 'kan?" Gumannya, berusaha menahan air matanya karena ia benci menangis.

"Kenapa aku harus berpikir begitu?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, duduk tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo, membuatnya berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menatap.

"Karena! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat terlihat seperti apa kau, dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku sudah mengenal Minseok seumur hidup dan jika ia tidak mengenakan beanie sialan itu setiap hari aku tidak akan mengenalinya. Aku tidak bisa membedakan ibuku dengan wanita lain tidak perduli seberapa keras aku berusaha. Fuck, aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa aku terlihat."

Ia menelan ludahnya dengan berat, terasa seperti ada gumpalan tersangkut di tenggorokannya dan kepalanya terasa berat saat ia menahan dorongan untuk menangis. Dia tidak akan melakukannya.

"Aku tidak berpikir itu aneh," Jongin berguman sambil memainkan kain celananya.

"Kau tidak berpikir begitu?" Kyungsoo terisak, menatap ke arahnya dengan mata penuh harapan dan jantung Jongin berdenyut. Ini menyedihkan pikirnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyadari betapa manisnya dia terlihat dan betapa menggemaskan hidungnya atau bagaimana bibirnya terlihat sangat 'mengundang'.

"Ku pikir itu keren!" Katanya antusias, tersenyum kepada lelaki yang lebih tua dan merasa senang bukan main ketika wajah Kyungsoo memanas. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong ketika seseorang bertanya apakah mereka terlihat cantik atau tampan padahal sebenarnya mereka jelek."

Kyungsoo tertawa, matanya menyipit dengan manis, membuat Jongin nyaris pingsan. "Kau benar-benar tidak peduli?" Tanyanya, tidak mau menunggu agar ia bisa mendapat harapannya kembali.

"Kau mengenali diriku bagaimanapun caranya, jadi kenapa harus repot?" Jongin mengendikan bahu, berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan, membantunya bangkit.

"Selain itu beberapa orang benar-benar jelek, kemudian selalu membayangimu."

"Kurasa begitu..." Kyungsoo berbisik, membiarkan Jongin menggenggam tangannya ketika mereka berjalan kembali ke kantin.

"Contohnya Luhan, dia terlihat seperti wanita." Jongin berbisik dan Kyungsoo meledak dalam tawanya.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu ia dan Jongin menjadi lebih dekat. Belakangan ini Jongin ikut pulang bersama dengan Luhan dan Minseok berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Bisa dikatakan jika Jongin seperti tinggal dirumahnya. Selalu memakan snacknya dan merengek untuk dibuatkan makanan padanya.

Jongin menjadi sahabatnya perlahan menggantikan Minseok yang terlalu sibuk dengan Luhan. Tentu saja ada rasa sebal yang muncul pada diri Minseok. Bahwa sahabatnya tidak bisa mengenalinya tanpa beanie bodoh namun Jongin bisa merubah apapun pada dirinya dan tetap mendapatkan senyuman dari Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo buta akan hal itu karena ia jatuh terlalu dalam pada Jongin, meskipun mereka berkelahi karena masalah yang sepele ("Spongebob tidak lebih baik dari Pororo!" "Tentu saja lebih baik!") pada akhirnya mereka akan tertawa bersama dan meringkuk manja bersama di ranjang. Terkadang Jongin akan tertidur di rumahnya dan Kyungsoo akan terbangun dengan rasa takut ketika ia melihat wajah seseorang di sampingnya tapi ketika Jongin membuka matanya dan tersenyum setengah mengantuk, hatinya menghangat.

Mereka mulai berkencan di bulan Desember, beberapa saat sebelum liburan musim dingin Jongin akhirnya mengajaknya berkencan, dan malamnya mereka resmi menjadi kekasih. Semua orang di grup sudah bisa menebaknya dan Jongdae menerima uang dari taruhan karena itu.

Saat ini mereka berkencan di taman. Jongin membuat bekal makan siang dan mereka makanannya di bukit dengan pohon oak yang besar. Mereka mengobrol tentang guru matematika mereka yang menyiksa mereka dengan pekerjaan rumah terkutuk. Bagaimana Baekhyun dan Jongdae harus berhenti bermain-main dan mulai berkencan. Bagaimana Chanyeol mulai meresahkan semua orang dengan kekasih barunya, Dara. Mereka mengobrol dan mengobrol sampai pada akhirnya berujung pada keheningan yang nyaman, berbaring dan menerka bentuk awan, menyebutkan objek yang mereka temukan.

"Yang satu itu terlihat seperti sayap ayam." Jongin berkata dengan semangat dan kemudian tertawa sampai kakinya terangkat dari tanah.

"Seperti apa aku terlihat?" Tanyanya setelah beberapa saat, ia sama sekali tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Dia tahu hanya apa yang diberitahukan orang lain padanya. Dia memiliki bibir tebal dan mata yang lebar. Namun jika ia bercermin semua informasi itu tidak berguna.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa ia menanyakan hal seperti itu, tapi jika ada orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk menjawabnya, itu Jongin.

"Kau sangat seksi," Jongin menyeringai, membaringkan diri di samping Kyungsoo yang mencibir.

"Kau mempunyai hidung yang manis," mulainya, mendapat pukulan dari Kyungsoo karena mengatakannya sebelum melanjutkan, "matamu sedikit lebih besar, terutama saat kau terkejut tapi ku pikir itu menggemaskan, kau juga punya alis yang bagus."

"Itu saja?" Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya dan Jongin langsung tertuju pada bibir tebalnya.

"Bibirmu bagus," gumannya, menunduk untuk menekankan bibirnya pada lelaki yang lebih tua dalam ciuman singkat yang membuat Kyungsoo bersemu. "Ketika kau tersenyum mereka membentuk hati."

"Tidak seperti itu," Kyungsoo mencela, tidak pernah sekalipun ia dengar itu dari orang lain. Terdengar bodoh untuk dipercayai.

"Ya, seperti itu!" Protes Jongin, merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dia mengaktifkan kamera depan ponselnya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah mereka berdua.

"Ini kau," dia menunjuk Kyungsoo yang berada di kiri kemudian ke dirinya sendiri, "Ini aku."

"Aku terlihat aneh, seperti balita." Wajah Kyungsoo menjadi cemberut.

"Balita yang sangat cantik." Jongin tertawa seperti maniak dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Mataku terlalu besar."

"Ukuran matamu sempurna."

"Hidungku terlihat menggelikan."

"Hidungmu manis, jangan beralasan lagi." Jongin merengu, menyentil dahinya. Kyungsoo menatap refleksi di ponsel Jongin lebih lama, membandingkan wajah mereka dalam diam dan merasa sedih karena semua ini tidak akan pernah bisa diingatnya. Jika ia beruntung dia bisa mengenali Jongin dari bibirnya suatu saat nanti, namun tidak akan bisa dengan seluruh wajahnya.

"Sekarang tersenyum lebar lah dan bibirmu akan membentuk hati sempurna."

Dia melakukannya dengan terpaksa, matanya sedikit membesar ketika Jongin memfotonya, menurunkan ponselnya dan mengedit foto barusan. Dia menggambari bagian bibir sesaat sebelum menunjukkannya. Mata Kyungsoo berkedip bingung sebelum Jongin menunjuk bibirnya, dan ia bisa melihatnya.

"Kau lihat, membentuk hati. Kau sempurna." Jongin bergumam sebelum mencium pipinya dan meringkuk ke lehernya.

Mereka berbaring disana untuk beberapa saat, hanya merapat satu sama lain sampai udara semakin dingin dan mereka harus menuju rumah masing-masing.

Jongin mengiriminya semua foto yang mereka ambil. Sebelum jatuh tertidur ia menyadari ia menyukai bagaimana mereka terlihat bersama.

.

.

"Apa milik ku?" Jongin bertanya padanya suatu hari di musim dingin, sudah hampir hari valentine, ia membuat stroberi lapis coklat untuk semua temannya yang menyebalkan. Jongin menginap, karena tentu saja ia tidak akan pergi meskipun diusir. Selain itu ia ingin mencuri coklat yang dibuatnya.

"Apanya yang milikmu?" Tanyanya balik, sambil memotong dark chocolate batangan.

"Well... kau tahu, bagaimana kau mengingatku?" Jongin bertanya sambil tersipu, membuatnya mematung.

Mereka tidak pernah membicarakannya sebelumnya dan wajahnya memanas ketika mendongak dengan jantungnya yang otomatis berdetak tak karuan ketika melihat Jongin.

"Aku tahu Minseok dengan beanie-nya, telinga Chanyeol dan tangan Baekhyun. Apa milikku?" Tanyanya lagi, menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Bagaimana cara memberitahu orang yang dicintai, yang bahkan wajahnya tak bisa diingatnya, bahwa jantungnya menggila dan perutnya terasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu setiap kali menatap kearahnya? Terasa seperti rasa sakit paling manis ketika dia tidak mengenali wajah Jongin, rasanya seperti pertama kali bertemu dan ia jatuh cinta di setiap kalinya.

Setiap kali ia menatap Jongin, ia jatuh cinta.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tertarik?" Ia tertawa karena pertanyaannya, menaruh coklatnya ke mangkuk bersih dan mencairkannya di kompor.

"Aku hanya penasaran karena kau tidak memberitahuku." Balas Jongin, mengekorinya dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo, memperhatikannya mencairkan coklat perlahan. "Apakah karena aku sedikit lebih hitam dari orang lain?"

"Tentu saja bukan," potongnya cepat, "itu cara yang buruk untuk mengingat seseorang. Terutama saat musim panas."

"Well, yang pasti bukan karena rambutku." Jongin menghela nafas. Kyungsoo masih mengenalinya ketika ia pirang, ketika rambutnya hitam, dan ketika berwarna merah. Mereka memiliki warna rambut yang serasi sekitar seminggu sebelum Kyungsoo mewarnainya hitam kembali. Namun sekarang rambut mereka serasi lagi meskipun mendapat celaan dari yang lebih tua.

"Bukan, bukan rambut."

"Kau dapat mengenali suara kan?"

"Ya, tapi bukan itu juga." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, mengecilkan api kompor dan menambahkan sedikit coklat lagi ke mangkuk.

"Hyung, aku ingin tahu!" Kekasihnya mulai merengek padanya, menggesekan hidung pada lehernya membuat bahunya mengangkat geli.

Ia menghela nafas dalam, mematikan kompor ketika coklatnya meleleh sempurna dan memindahkan mangkuk itu ke nakas agar bisa melumuri stroberinya. Jongin membantunya, meskipun terlihat berantakan seperti buatan anak umur lima tahun. Lagi pula pada akhirnya akan di berikan pada teman-temannya juga.

"Apa kau sungguh ingin tahu?" Tanyanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka menaruh stroberi itu di kulkas agar mendingin.

"Tentu saja!" Kata Jongin antusias, semangat memenuhi pembuluhnya karena dia selalu penasaran. Dia berbicara dengan Baekhyun tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo mengingat siapa saja mereka dan tidak ada satupun yang memberitahukan bagaimana cara ia mengingatnya.

Bahkan tidak dengan Minseok dan itu adalah kenangan buruk yang dimilikinya dengan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo berada di sana lebih dahulu dari mereka semua. Saat kecelakaan, akibatnya, diagnosis Kyungsoo. Minseok ada disana di setiap hal yang terjadi padanya dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengingat pipi Minseok tembam atau tirus.

"Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Tanya Kyungsoo selanjutnya dan ia hampir mual karena betapa noraknya itu terdengar, terutama dari mulut kekasihnya. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang buta akan hal romantis. Kata yang dikatakannya ketika ia menyatakan perasaan adalah, "aku menyukaimu, atau apapun itu, jangan mempermasalahkannya."

Tentu saja Jongin mempersalahkannya dan itu adalah ketika ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengajaknya kencan. Dan bahkan sekarang mereka merayakan valentine bersama.

Jika ia tahu bahwa lelaki pendek yang menabraknya di hari pertama sekolah akan menjadi cinta sehidup sematinya mungkin ia akan menatapnya lebih lama saat itu.

"Kurasa itu mungkin." Ucapnya sambil mengendikkan bahu dan menjilat coklat di tangannya.

"Jika aku melihat wajah orang lain, hanya wajah, akan terasa seperti pertama kali bertemu karena aku tidak bisa mengingatnya kan?" Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan gugup sambil memainkan tangannya.

"Ya... Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya seperti itu."

"Jadi, um... akan masuk akal jika cinta pada pandangan pertama benar-benar ada dan aku melihat seseorang dan aku jatuh cinta padanya, setiap kali aku melihatnya aku jatuh cinta kembali, karena aku tidak dapat mengingat wajah mereka... apa kau memperhatikan?!" Kyungsoo membentak, merasa malu ketika Jongin memberinya tatapan aneh.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku dalam sekali pandangan?" Jongin bertanya dengan ragu, matanya membulat dengan cara yang menggemaskan.

Oh Tuhan, itu terdengar gay, pikir Kyungsoo. Ini lebih dari memalukan dan rasanya ia ingin bersembunyi di dalam kulkas sementara Jongin menghakiminya.

"Well... bisa dibilang kasarnya sih begitu. Itu bukan masalah besar." Gumannya, mendekat ke arah kulkas dan penasaran apakah ia muat disana. Apa yang dipikirkannya, ia adalah seorang kurcaci, tentu saja akan muat di kulkas.

"Jadi saat pertama kali bertemu, itukah alasanmu lari?"

"Ya..."

"Apa karena kau pikir aku menawan?"

"Well, ya, tapi aku... duh," dia menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika Jongin mendekat padanya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membocorkannya. Mungkin saat ini Jongin berpikir kalau dia menakutkan. "Aku bertemu denganmu dan tanganku berkeringat dan jantungku mulai melakukan hal aneh dan perutku terasa geli dan menurut Google itu tanda-tanda jatuh cinta." Dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan terburu-buru, menunggu untuk tawa meledek, atau akhir hubungan mereka jika Tuhan menghendaki.

"Kau mencarinya di Google?" Jongin menahan senyumnya.

"Well... ya." Katanya bodoh, menyadari betapa bodohnya itu pasti terdengar. Kenapa dia cupu sekali?

"Itu alasan kau menjalin hubungan denganku?"

"Mhm." Ia mengangguk, mengulum bibirnya sambil menghindari menatap kekasihnya.

"Dan itu terjadi setiap waktu?" Jongin bertanya padanya dengan serius. Dia kembali mengangguk namun tidak menatap Jongin, masih malu. "Kau mencintaiku?"

"Jangan paksa aku mengatakannya!" Gerutunya, menyembunyikan wajah dengan tangannya karena malu. Jongin menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan sambil tertawa. Tawa yang gila. Membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tersenyum.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku aneh?"

"Kau sangat aneh, sial. Tapi bukan karena itu."

"Kurang ajar."

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung." Jongin menciumi pipinya dan dia merona hebat. "Sungguh?" Tanyanya, jantungnya menggila mendengar Jongin mengatakannya.

"Sungguh."

Jongin tertawa dan akhirnya ia berani menatapnya. Ia melihat sepasang mata sayu, bibir tebal, dan kulit tan. Kyungsoo jatuh cinta untuk jutaan kalinya. Namun hanya untuk Kim Jongin.

**Have We Met? : End**

* * *

Yo~ saya bawa oneshot dari Jjokkomi :3

bisa dibilang saya lagi demen fanficnya dia xD

how's that ? review or flame, anone? ^^

.

.

**Orange Sky**


End file.
